Dirty Little Secret
by illegalpen
Summary: When Sammy Kendle hides her gender to join the dalton academy what she did not expect was for her to fall in love...and get attention back from totally homosexual Blaine Anderson. Will he discover her secret? Rated M for later chapters ;
1. Prolouge

_I hope you like my idea. You'll understand why Blaine is at Dalton and not McKinley, don't worry, and you may not what will happen to Klaine...but there will be some Klaine. Please review with mistakes, suggestions or just to let me know that you are reading! This was a short chapter, because it's a prologue not really a chapter! :P Thanks xxx_

I ran a hand through my new hair. It was so much shorter than normal that it made me feel naked. I straightened my tie and brushed the sleeves of my new blazer. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked inside.

Dalton Academy.

I had finally made it. I always wanted to go since my brother went. He's in Oxford now, yeah, the big, posh _university _in England. He told me about Dalton all the time. It sounded amazing. I told my parents that one day I was going to go there. They told me I couldn't.

You see Dalton Academy is an all boy school.

I'm a girl.

But then my parents informed me that they would be going to France for a year, and that I was allowed to stay at home by myself. Cool huh? But, as it was my senior year, I decided to (behind my parents back of course) attend Dalton Academy.

I didn't wear _any_ make up. Well, I wore bronzer to make my face more masculine and some theatrical make up to give me nine 'o' clock shadow. I bounded my boobs so that it looked like well...that I had none. It looked like I had no waist either. I looked like a boy.

I hoped.

The administration office seemed to believe my disguise though. They settled me into my classes and I started to feel safe.

Until I tried out for the Dalton Academy warblers.

That's where it all started.

That's where my life changed.

That's where I fell in love.


	2. Chapter One

I walked in the Warbler's meeting room fidgeting with my tie. I smiled at the boy who invited me; Jason. He beckoned me forward and I walked into the room.

"Okay guys, Jason has invited a new boy to audition for the Warbler's. What is your name again?"

"Sam," I said.

"Okay Sam, you have the floor."

I cleared my throat and remembered to lower my voice.

"Um hi guys. Like I said, I'm Sam, and er, I'd love to be a Warbler. Because you, I mean we, are all guys, so it must be hard to find a guy with a really girly voice, but well...my voice is quite girly...which I er...think would be quite a valuable...asset," I stumbled. Damn my fear of speeches.

The leader guy nodded at me to sing.

"Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along.

I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you."

Obviously, I changed the key so the whole pitch was higher up, but I thought it was appropriate to sing All American Reject's Dirty Little Secret.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret.

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.

My dirty little secret."

As I was singing I looked around and inspected the boys. Well, I checked them out. Which I totally should not have done seeing as they all thought I was a boy. But I saw this one guy, sitting at the back on his own, staring glumly at his cell phone. He looked so sad. I was looking at him for a long time that when he eventually looked up, we made eye contact and I nearly forgot my lines. His eyes were so big and puppy like, a beautiful chocolate brown, I could feel myself melting. He had dark hair which he slicked back with waaay too much gel. His skin was quite tanned and he was...well...hot. And cute. A mixture of both.

I finished the song and looked around. They all clapped and the leader guy, who I discovered was called Wes, smiled at me, but he wasn't the leader. It was the glum looking guy, Blaine Anderson.

He stood up, walked over to me with a big smile on his face, and shook my hand.

"Welcome to the Warblers," he said.

When he thought no one was looking his smile faded.

The bell rang for class so I walked over to Jason because we had biology together next. When I was sure no one would hear us in the crowded corridor I turned to him.  
"Why is Warbler Blaine so sad?"

"His boyfriend was a senior last year, but at another school. He went to New York with this girl, who I think is his best friend, to fulfil his dream. Blaine misses him, I guess."

I didn't say anything else. So Blaine was gay. Typical. The good looking ones always were.

"So, are you guys pretty tolerant with homosexuality?"

"Oh yeah! We do not accept any ignorance of any sort. And harassment or bullying is not acceptable. We pretty much don't care what your religion, sexuality or race is here."

We reached the biology lab just as he turned to say, "So you can let your sexuality reign free, every gay guy is out of the closet here." And with that he went to his seat. My jaw dropped. I sat away from because he already had a lab partner and was still in shock. He thought I was gay, oh my. Well, I suppose I like boys, which is what being male and gay is all about, but still...I wasn't quite sure how to process it. I mean, should I tell everyone I'm gay? Or tell them I'm straight. I was so confused, I was straight, not gay, but as a guy I was gay...I decided to just leave it. You didn't _have _to tell people your sexuality after all, did you?

A month passed at Dalton Academy and everything was going perfectly. No one realised I was really a girl and I was becoming friendly with all the Warblers. Even Blaine. It turns out we had a lot in common. One day, after we did a pretty funky jamming session as everyone started to leave my bag split and everything fell out.

"Ah shit," I mumbled, and bent down to pick everything up. Jason hung back but I told him to go on without me. I thought I was alone and started humming a song to myself. But as I stood up with all my books in my arms I turned around and jumped, dropping all the books to the floor again. Blaine was standing in front of me a deep look of sorrow on his face.

"Oh, sorry Sam."

"Oh no, it's ok. Hey what's wrong?" I said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's...no it's nothing."

"Is it Kurt?" I asked. Then I wished I hadn't. I wasn't technically supposed to know, he never talked to me about his boyfriend.

"How did you-?" he said, cocking his head to the side and knitting his eyebrows together. Something he did when confused that I found so freaking adorable.

"I um, just, gossip, you know."

"Oh. Well...yes it's Kurt," he said. He let out a big puff of air and sat down on the floor. I hesitated then sat down next to him. He was silent for a while so I started grabbing all the scattered books back.

I finished making a pile and he still hadn't said anything. "Erm, Blaine? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Kurt was the love of my life. And then he just left. I mean, I knew he was going, but I still miss him. And...well we kinda broke up before we left. But I just can't stop thinking about him. I wait and wait for his text and it never comes. And...I'm sorry. It doesn't matter."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It does matter, Blaine. And you know you can come talk to me anytime you want?" I said softly. Then I realised I was speaking too high pitched and girly. I coughed and lowered my voice, "If you want to bro, you know, whatever." I quickly dropped his hand and stood up. He stood up too.

"You know, it's totally cool to be gay here."

"I'm not gay! I like boys!"

Blaine frowned and laughed a little, "well, then...you _are _gay."

"Oh no I er, I meant I _don't_like guys. I like girls. Yep, girls. All hot and...er...booby." I tried.

"Ooookay...but if you need to talk to anyone about it...then I'm here."

I smiled, "thanks Blaine."

We looked at each other until I realised I was late.

"Oh crap, I'm late for biology! See you Blaine! Bye!"

I turned and ran out the class room, looking over my shoulder at Blaine.


	3. Chapter Two

_Hey guys wow thanks I already have nearly 30 views! Now I know that's not really a lot, but for me it is! Although only two of you subscribed (thanks to those who did!) but I still appreciate the time! Please review and tell me what is shit and what isn't! :P xx Also, I had a problem with the last chapter, but I didn't know you could replace chapter/update it easily, so I deleted the chapter, then re-uploaded the new chapter, so sorry if it messed up you guys! :P xx Anyway, on with the show._

_Some of the chapters is going to be done via the iPod shuffle game thing. Basically, you put your iPod on shuffle at the first song comes up you write a fic about it. But I'm just going through until I find a song suitable and using it as inspiration._

_Also I forgot the disclaimers. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR BLAINE ANDERSON. I wish I did though...siiighh. I do own Sammy Kendle though. BUT NO BLAINE _

_**IMPORTANT! Well not really. You might work it but when Blaine sings it's in italics.**_

"Um, Sam? You're really good at calculus; do you think you could help me with the homework?"

I looked up from my desk. Blaine was smiling shyly at me.

"Sure Blaine, when?"

"Are you free today? After school?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

Blaine grinned. "Great, meet me at Lima Bean."

Later that day, I walked into the coffee shop and saw Blaine sitting at a table with textbooks opened in front of him.

I sat down beside him and we began working on the homework.

"Sam? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"_Are _you gay?"

I sighed. Oh boy. I kept on avoiding the question. Because I liked boys. But only boys would like me back, right? Which means that gay guys would like me. Which meant that it would be totally wrong for them to lead me on.

"No."

Blaine frowned. "You just seemed..."

"Yeah, I know. Look I don't really know what I am; can we just not talk about this please?" I snapped.

Blaine looked taken aback. "Oh ok, sorry."

I bit my lip, "Sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to snap at you."

He shrugged, "Hey it's cool. These things can be stressful."

He looked like he wanted to say more so I pointed at one of his calculus questions and told him where he was going wrong. He didn't say anymore on the subject.

Later that week I was in town after school, still dressed as a dude when I saw my old friend sitting on the fountain.

"Sarah?" I shrieked. She looked up at stared at me. I walked towards her grinning from ear to ear.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

Oh, right... "No, Sarah, it's me, Sammy." I explained to her about my situation.

"But why Sammy?"

"Everyone knows that Dalton Academy is the best school in Lima and I would do anything, _anything, _to get to the top, to be the best in everything."

"Oh Sammy, you can't just go and dress up as a boy because you may get better grades!"

"Why not?"

Sarah just shook her head and pulled me into a hug. "You know I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I said into her shoulder. After a minute we broke apart and I turned away, wiping a tear. Things between us had changed since I moved school and we both felt it. As I looked across the mall I saw someone wearing the same uniform as me. I blinked back my tears and saw that it was Blaine. I smiled and waved. He gave a half wave but his smile wasn't genuine. I frowned but ignored it.

"So Sammy, do you want to go off for lunch?"

"Sure!" I said. We linked arms and she pulled me towards the salad bar. I looked at Blaine over my shoulder but he wasn't looking at me. Weird.

After lunch we went to Lima Bean to get some coffee. It was quite busy so I went off to find a table while she ordered. That's where I saw Blaine, again. He was on the phone and the only table was the one behind him. I sat down but he didn't notice. Unfortunately I couldn't help but hear his phone call.

"No, I know that's what happened but-"

"No, Kurt, listen, I wish it were the simple but I-"

"Ok, thank- right ok...love you. Bye."

He then switched off the phone, picked up his coffee and stood up. He turned around and came face to face with me. Well, more crotch to face seeing as I was sitting down but you get the picture.

"Oh, Sam, er, hey."

I smiled, "hey Blaine."

He opened and closed his mouth a lot of times and looked down at his cell. He flipped it in his hand and looked up at me.

"Listen-" he began.

"Sammy, here's your coffee hun and, oh! Hey, oh, is this one of your friends from school Sam?" Sarah had our coffee and was standing by Blaine.

"See you at school Sam," he said, and left.

"Ooh, he's cute!" said Sarah.

"Yeah but it's never gonna work, he's gay."

"And you're a guy."

"Yeah but see, that's the thing. I'm not actually a guy. Imagine if Blaine liked me. And then I did something about it. What would I do when he found out I'm actually a girl? He had a serious relationship with a guy and he _knows _he's gay because when he made out with a really hot girl he felt nothing. Okay, I just can't deal with that. Nothing is going to happen."

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders and drank her coffee. I rolled my eyes and did the same.

The next day as I walked into the choir room I noticed that everyone was waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Wes stood up, "We've decided to make you joint lead soloist."

"Err..w-w-h...h-how?" I stuttered.

"You and Blaine have voices perfect for each other."

I started blushing. Blaine stood up and said, "We have a new song. You're going to sing it with me Sam."

He handed me some sheet music and I looked at it, my blush deepening. The guys started to sing the instruments and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Heartbeat," Blaine began.

"Heartbeat, heart heartbeat," we sang together.

"_Heartbeat."_

"Heartbeat," I sang, looking around. The guys were really good at imitating instruments.

_"Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat."_  
"I saw you talking on the phone. And know that you were not alone. But you're stealing my heart away. Yeah you're stealing my heart away." I was thinking about earlier that week, when he was talking to Kurt. I smiled as Blaine sang.

"_You're acting like you're on your own. But I saw you standing with a girl. Stop trying to steal my heart away__. __Stop trying to steal my heart away." _He was so good with singing with emotion.

_"I don't know where we going.__I don't know who we are."___

_"__I can feel your heartbeat__. __I can feel your heartbeat." _

"He said to me."  
_"I can feel your heartbeat." _

"Running through me."

"_Feel your heartbeat."_  
_"She said." _Blaine turned to look at me and reached out a hand._  
_

"I can feel your heartbeat," I sang, reaching out my hand too.

"_She said to me."_  
"I can feel your heartbeat."

"_She said to me."_  
"I can feel your heartbeat."

"_Running through me," _he sang, removing his hand from mine and placing it on his chest.  
"Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat."

_"__Maybe it's the way you move. You got me dreaming like a fool.__That I could steal your heart away. I could steal your heart away."_

_"_No matter what it is you think. I'm not the kind of girl to break. And give my heart away. Stop trying to steal my heart away."

"I don't know where we going. I don't know who we are." we sang together

We sang the chorus again doing more theatrical moves. I was really getting into it, it seemed so real.

_"_Stop stealing my heart away. Stop stealing my heart away. Stop stealing my heart away. You're stealing my heart away," Blaine sang with me.

The rest of the song contained Blaine running around the room and back and lots of touchy feely. At the end I was a bit dazed when he just...snapped out of it and turned around and wooped with the rest of the warblers. It seemed so real.

"That was awesome guys!" he said.

Some of the lyrics in the song were so fitting but looking at Blaine, it seemed like I had imagined the passion. I sighed and shook my head. I had to stop thinking about Blaine. It was _not _going to work out.

But then he walked over and put his arm around me and giving me a high-five and my heart raced.

I had it bad.

_Song heartbeat written (I dunno, probably) and performed by Enrique Iglesias and Nicole Scherzinger. Check it out and imagine Blaine and Sam singing it I guess ;) I'm not that interested in pop music but I love Enrique Iglesias and this song is so filled with passion! xx_


	4. Chapter Three

_Almost 100 views! Eeek! Although only two followers...oh dear...thats not good...oh well...for my two faithful and totally awesome followers, here is chapter three. Blaine singing is in italics and also, you may have noticed but there is no break in change of scene. Thats because I never realised that asterisk don't seem to work on ... so I'm not using them, so hopefully it shouldn't seem too jumpy! Xx ALSO I am British so I apologize if there is any spelling or phrases that aren't American...I am trying to write in an American voice but...well...you know. Things happen!_

So far, the learning experience at Dalton had been fine. Well, better than fine. Amazing. It made the whole changing gender thing totally worth it. I don't want to bore you with the school details apart from that my classmates were cool, as were my teachers.

A few days after performing heartbeat I was driving home with Blaine. He was going to see his grandma or something which meant that he was going my way so I offered him a ride. At first it was idle chit chat and pleasantries, and then the conversation died a little. Blaine leaned over and turned the radio on and I scowled at the music coming out.

"What? Don't like this song?" he asked.

"No, well yes, but I mean...I'm not a very top 40s kind of girl," I said. Then I nearly swore. "Well," I said, nervously laughing, "the only type of girl I am is a guy. Hahaha."

I bit my lip. I really needed to _think _before I spoke.

Blaine didn't seem fazed. "Well, what kind of...girl...are you then?" he said laughing.

"Erm, I like the whole alternative scene. Sort of rocky and pop punky. A mixture really. From Paramore to My Chemical Romance to Red Hot Chilli Peppers. That sort of thing."

Blaine seemed thoughtful. He turned the radio off and turned to me.

"So, David is having a party tomorrow, Saturday, at his house. Wanna come along?"

"Is it his birthday or...?"

"Nope, just his parents going away."

"I dunno..."

"Oh go on Sam, it'll be fun. And a nice way to relax from all this school and glee work."

"...will I get to see drunk Blaine?" I asked teasingly. He grinned.

"Probably," he said.

I whooped. "Then I am _so _there. But I don't know where he lives."

"That's cool, I'll pick you up...but I don't have a car."

I laughed. "I'll pick you up, and you can direct us there...next left?" Blaine indicated which way to turn as I didn't know where his grandparents lived.

I started thinking of going to a party with Blaine and what superhot outfit I would wear...until I remembered I would have to dress as a guy...and then I remembered that I didn't have any boy outfits apart from my school uniform.

"So what you doing tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Going to the mall. I need clothes for this party!"

"Cool. I would join you but...grandparents."

"No, yeah that's fine."

"Oh wait, that's the house there," said Blaine, pointing to the house. I killed the engine.

"Well, see you tomorrow Sam. You know where I live right?"

"Yeah dude, I gave you a lift back from Lima Bean, remember?"

Blaine smiled adorably, "Oh yeah. Cool, bye." He unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of my truck. I watched him walk towards the house and wanted so badly to run out and slap his bum. It was...perfect.

"Well, he _is _gay," I said out loud. I laughed. "How rude I am."

I started to engine and started to pull away. Blaine turned around and waved.

On my way back home I started thinking about how adorkable he was...and yet _so hot._

Dammit.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

Being a girl, I had an advantage in knowing what makes a guy look super attractive. I just hoped that I didn't look...silly. I mean I had no idea what was looked cool in boys' world, only immensely hot.

I had selected black faded-to-grey skinny jeans, a button down white tee (with the top button undone, obviously. I would have more undone but my cleavage might've shown) and a leather jacket. I brought Sarah round to make sure I looked like a guy.

"Shit Sarah, these jeans are tight. I have no bulge!"

Sarah started laughing. "Crap Sammy, you have no dick."

"What am I going to do?" I panicked.

"You could stuff? I think guys do it with socks." She grabbed some of my socks and rolled them up, handing them to me. I stuffed them down my pants.

"Still looks a bit too soft and squidgy. I think it helps that they actually have something solid down there."

There was a silence until we both burst out laughing.

"That was _not _what I meant!" I said, choking.

"What about a cucumber?" Sarah suggested.

"A cucumber?"

"A cucumber."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's just wrong."

"No, I'm serious. It's about right the same shape, and you can cut it down to the right size. There's nothing better...unless you have a dildo?"

"Noooooooo," I groaned. I sighed then went to the kitchen to get a cucumber and a knife. Back in the bedroom we cut the cucumber into a better...size and put it down my underpants, wrapped in the socks.

I turned around to show Sarah.

"How does my penis look?" I asked.

"Fantastic."

I did a little twirl and then looked in the mirror.

"Fuck it looks huge!" I said.

"That's good though?"

"No, it looks like I stuffed!"

"No it doesn't..."

"Sarah, I look like a giant who has taken about five litres of Viagra!"

Sarah snorted. "No, it looks fine, seriously."

I bit my lip, "you think?"

"I know. You look like you have a good size package, but it looks natural."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll trust you on this one. Hey, do you want to come along to the party?"

"No...I may get drunk and blurt out that you're actually a girl. You know how bad I get when I'm drunk."

I frowned, "True. You sure?"

"Yeah, and anyway, parties aren't really my thing...and neither are they yours if I remember. I am so confused, are you making a move on Blaine or not?"

"Not. But who says I can't find him hot?"

Sarah gave me a high five. "True that," she said.

I grabbed some hair gel and styled my hair into a sort of messy bed head look.

"Ooft, you look like sex."

"What?" I laughed. I should mention, Sarah was born and bred in some place in England. She comes out the most random of English phrases sometimes.

"You look smoking."

I winked, "tell me about it stud."

I put on a little bit more bronzer than normal and a tiny hint of eyeliner, and some brown mascara. It WAS a party.

"Ok, I think I'm ready," I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Go get 'em Tiger," said Sarah, smacking my ass. She walked with me to the front door and then she walked home. I hopped in my truck and drove to Blaine's. I honked the horn and he ran out and jumped in.

"Hey Sam, you wanna go down the end of the street and turn right."

I nodded and followed his directions. We talked about the party on the way there. Finally we made it. We could hear the music as we got out the car. I picked up the crate of alcohol I had and started walking.

"Wait Sam, what's that?"

"...booze? It's a party party, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you get it?"

"My friend's older brother got it for me. Why, do you want some? I have way too much."

"Well I didn't manage to get any..." he began. I silenced him by handing him a bottle of Jack Daniels and a six pack of fosters.

"Woah, Sam, this is a lot, you won't have any yourself!"

"Nah, I have another Jack Daniels in here, some Guinness, Cactus Jack and Smirnoff. I'm fine."

"Big party ahead for you then?"

I winked, "You know it." Then I wish I didn't.

_STOP FLIRTING!_ I shouted at myself in my head.

Blaine looked me up and down and was about to say something when his eyes looked at my crotch and his eyes popped a little. Shit, it _did _look fake. He looked up at me and blushed a little. "Er, yeah, cool outfit Sam. Very...rock 'n' roll."

I grinned, "Thanks, you too Blaine." He was wearing a light blue sweatshirt and chinos. The blue color looked good on him.

We walked inside to the party within.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

A few hours later and everyone was pretty drunk. Blaine was running around with a huge smile on his face, really getting into the dancing and randomly coming up to people, swinging an arm around them and saying ridiculously cute things. He ran up to me at some point, put an arm around my neck and said, pointing clumsily at my chest, "Sam, you are a really, really cool guy. Like...soo cool. You know? Cool? Cool! BEST PARTY EVER WOOO!" and then he ran off.

I turned to the girl I had been talking to. Her name was Ruby and she went to the all girls' school, twin to Dalton. She was saying that it was an alright school, but compared to Dalton, it was crap.

I offered her some of my drink as she hadn't got much with her. Soon we were both dancing in the middle of the room. Another guy, called Sebastian, who was super hot, was talking to us at the same time, and he joined in on the dancing. I think Ruby got a bit too tipsy because during the end of one song she leaned forward and landed a huge kiss on my lips. When I'm drunk, I'm usually ok with this, but she went in further for a full on kiss. I pushed her back gently and said, "I'm sorry Rubes, I'm not into girls."

She sighed and said, "That always happens to me." She skipped away quite content and I smiled. I turned around to Sebastian but he was beckoning me out of the room. I followed and he led me into another room that was empty. He pulled me close and then whispered in my ear, "not into girls huh? Me either." And with a devilish grin he put his hand around the back of my neck and we started making out. A few times his hands tried to get down my pants but I pulled his hands back. It would be awkward if he pulled out the cucumber...

I vaguely remember hearing footsteps come into the room and then stop.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian and I broke apart and turned around to see who interrupted us.

It was Blaine.

He was looking at us with so much confusion on his face.

"Well, well, Blaine Anderson. What is happening?"

"Oh, Blaine, I, erm," I stuttered.

"So you _are _gay," Blaine asked me.

"I'm not gay!" I nearly screamed.

Sebastian snorted. "Please, you said to that, what I have been told, very attractive girl that you weren't interested in girls and now you're in here playing tonsil tennis with me, I know you were interested _then_."

Sebastian threw an arm around my shoulder and directed his attention to Blaine. "So what can I do for you Blaine?"

Blaine swayed on the spot for a few seconds. I'm not sure if it was because he was drunk or shocked. Probably a bit of both. He shook his head and grinned. "Nothing, bye!" and he ran out the room.

"Now where were we Sam?"

I pulled away. "Sorry Sebastian I can't. It was nice kissing you and, believe me, I totally want to carry on with this but I can't." I turned and ran out of the room.

"It's cool, I can find some more booty," I heard Sebastian call at my retreating back.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

The next hour I spent in the kitchen sobering up. I drank two glasses of water and looked out the window. I had always been able to sober up quickly. As soon as I stopped drinking I would just start to sober. It was weird. I decided to go and face the music and look for Blaine.

I found him in the living room on singstar, belting out a tune. I laughed and walked up to him.

"Blaine," I began. Blaine turned around and looked like the happiest person alive.

"OH MY GOD SAM!" he shouted. He pulled me close and nearly made us fall over.

I looked at the other people in the room in alarm.

"Jesus Blaine how much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know, I stopped counting ages ago. All I know is that this is the best party ever!"

I saw David talking to a group of girls, he turned around and spotted me and noticed my load, laughing. "Blaine always gets like this..." he shouted from across the room. He paused, "Well not this bad actually..."

"I think I'll take him home," I shouted back to him. David nodded and gave me the thumbs up. I mouthed a thank you to him for the party and started to lead Blaine out of the house.

"Aww are we going already Sam-Sam? This is so much fun?"

"I'm tired Blaine, aren't you tired?"

Blaine yawned. "I guess I am."

I unlocked the jeep and heaved him inside, putting his seatbelt on for him. I went to the driver's side and started to drive him home.

"Hey Sam-Sam?"  
"Yeah Blaine?"

"No, call me Blainey."

I sighed. "Yes, _Blainey_."

"You're cute."

"Aww, thanks Blainey. So are you."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm really not."

He grew a big smile and made a sound of content.

We arrived at his house and I undid his seatbelt.

"Here you are Blainey."

"Thanks Sam-Sam," he said and opened the door...only to fall straight out of it.

"Ah shit," I said and jumped out to pick him up.

"Come on then, I'll walk you in."

I could tell that no one was home so I decided I'd make sure he was alright before he went to sleep. We arrived at the front door. "Keys?" I asked him. He fumbled about in his back pocket but couldn't get it out. Sighing, I stuck my hand in and fished them out. I unlocked the door and pulled him inside.

"Okay Blaine, where is your bedroom?"

"Oooh, trying to get me into bed Sam?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dream on hunny." He managed to direct me to his bedroom and he flopped down on his bed face down.

"Oh no Blaine," I said, rolling him over. "You are too drunk to sleep. You may choke on your own sick.

He screwed up his face. "Gross."

I nodded. "Totally." I held onto me so I was almost lying on me. I tried to wriggle free but he had a strong grip. He looked me in the eyes and then grabbed the back of my neck, attempting to pull me down for a kiss. I managed to pull away and I shook my head. "No Blaine." I propped him up in his bed.

"I'll just wait for you to sober up a bit, ok hun?"

He nodded sleepily.

I let him doze a little, but kept an eye on him. A long time later I decided it was safe. I shook him awake.

"Blaine?"

He looked at me sleepily. "Sam? What you doing? What?"

"It's ok, you can go to sleep, do you want me to find your pyjamas or...?"

He shook his head routinely. I opened up the covers for him and he rolled in. I tucked the quilt around him and smiled. He sat up and looked at me a little confused. He was still a bit tipsy and very tired. I pulled him into a hug and pushed him back down again.

I noticed that some of his hair gel was wearing out. A few curls were coming free from their thick sticky cage.

"You know, you shouldn't wear hair gel Blaine. I think your hair would be nice normal."

"Ok," he said dreamily. I smiled and kissed his forehead on impulse. He closed his eyes and smiled. I left his bedroom, turning off the light. I noticed the Andersons had a bowl of front door keys so I left a note there telling Blaine I had his key, let myself out and locked the front door. I didn't want to leave it under a rock or something. Especially with him so vulnerable at that moment. I drove home and collapsed into bed.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

Monday morning at school was filled with hangovers from the Saturday, some people had had that much to drink. Blaine was an exception. Even though he had drunk enough to still be hung-over he was fine, and very cheery. He came up to me while I was at my locker and I gave him back his keys.

"So, did you have fun in the end Sam?" he asked me.

"Yeah it was alright." I looked at him, and then his hair. It had no hair gel in. I smiled to myself and looked back down at his face.

He laughed, "Alright? It was epic?"

I shrugged, "I didn't really do much socialising to be honest."

His smile faded. "Hey Sam...thanks for taking care of me. For taking me home when you did and making sure I didn't die in my sleep. I really appreciate it."

I was touched and smiled shyly. "Oh Blaine, that's okay. Anytime."

We shared a moment until I turned back to the contents of my locker. He leaned against the locker next to mine and took a big breath through his nostrils.

"Sam, you must as well own up that you are gay. The whole school knows now anyway," he said in one big breath. He turned his head to look at me. I stared intently at my geography book.

There was a big pause.

"Well, I won't deny it if any asks I guess," I said finally.

I could feel Blaine looking at me some more but I didn't meet his eye. He sighed and pushed himself off the lockers, walking to his next class. I slammed my locker shut and went in the opposite direction.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

I walked into the choir room and sat down. Blaine stood up once everyone had arrived.

"Okay everyone, I have a song to perform, a bit of fun. Feel free to join in. I think we need just a bit of a chilled glee club today after the party on Saturday."

There were a few cheers and Blaine smiled. He nodded at some of his friends and they stood up, obviously having been prepared already to perform the instruments a capella.

As soon as they started I froze, recognizing the introduction immediately. _Oh he didn't..._ I thought

"_I'm coming for you__, __'cause I adore you, I'd like to get inside your mass production.  
This indecision has got me cringing, I can't resist the smell of your seduction.  
Did I let you know? Would you like to go? Unwrap the package without much persuasion. Did I let you know? Would you like to go? I wanna dance to everyday's occasion_

This I know, yeah this I know!"

I opened my mouth and sang "Take me home, well take me home."  
_"This I know we're not alone!" _

"Take me home, take me home."

Some of the guys who knew the song were already up at this point and doing some awesome backing vocals or singing along with Blaine. The rest were up and dancing, while I sat on my seat, mouth hanging open. He was only doing this song because I said I liked the Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

John started to do the trumpet solo and I couldn't help but laugh despite myself. It really was brilliant. Blaine came over and pulled me off the chair so I got up and danced with everyone else.

_"I'm coming at you, year of the cat too, I like the sound of your articulations.  
Want to arouse her, and maybe espouse her, she showed me love without the stipulations."_

At the next chorus everyone was joining in, and it wasn't just me singing "Take me home."

There was a guitar solo which Kyle brilliantly "sang" and the rest of the song carried on. The song finished and we all laughed. It was fun. Blaine walked over to me and bowed. He had been looking at me a lot during the song so I figured that it was for me. I applauded him.

"Very good. Who was that by again...?" I laughed.

Everyone else started to leave the choir room and I tried to follow.

"Sam you know I sang that for a reason."

"Because I said I liked Red Hot Chilli Peppers and it's a funky song?"

"Can you just...think about the lyrics, please?"

I smiled sadly and nodded once. Then I turned and left him alone in the empty choir room.

_So the song is Did I Let You Know by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, from their new album I'm With You. It's a really funky song, very pop punk I would say, and would sound amazing if the warblers did it. Check it out , imagine Blaine and the warblers performing it, and leave your reviews! xxx_


	5. Chapter Four

_Hello! Sorry...have I been updating too quickly? Don't worry, I'll probably have a huge break at one point! I just wanted to say, if you have been following, I always go back and re-edit my previous chapters, but don't worry, it is nothing drastic, it's just sentence structure, word choice, etc. If it was a big plot thing I would try and change it in the chapter I was writing or just tell you. But it's just in case you needed to know... anyway...here we go! Ooooh the end of this chapter dhfuihfsihfid seexxxy blaine._

"So, we have a long wait until we have to worry about sectionals, so I thought we should build our public performance confidence. The council and I have decided to break the tradition and perform outside the walls of Dalton Academy, and also, we are setting you...homework. We need to come up with a place to perform, a song, and maybe a reason for doing so? Just think about it over the next week?"

Our first assignment. Well, the first assignment since I joined. I was excited. I love public performances. I was talking to Blaine about it over lunch.

"It would be totally awesome to do it in flash mob kind of way," I suggested.

He nodded, "totally."

Since our last conversation, things had been a bit weird...Blaine just wasn't as talkative as he used to be. It was worrying. I always tried to think of new things to talk about.

"Blaine, I never asked, why did you move back to Dalton?"

Blaine looked a little startled. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to talk about; it might've been something to do with Kurt. I wasn't sure what was going on there, but I knew it was painful.

"Well...I moved to West McKinley because of Kurt, you clearly know that. But I moved back because...well when he left I was on my own. And the school is quite scary. And corrupt. And I didn't think I could face it on my own. And I was always welcome back here. So it was just the easier option."

I nodded. "Seems valid...and...you and Kurt?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, opening and closing his mouth.

"No, no, sorry I shouldn't have asked. It's just...because I'm your friend...I worry...so I was just wondering what you...it doesn't matter."

"He broke up with me. We had a fight, he left to New York. Two weeks later he finally phoned me and we talked, but decided to just be friends. But then he came back a month ago and we...spent the night together. In the morning he said it was mistake and then..." he paused and looked so pained. He closed his eyes and managed to choke out, "and then he told me he had a boyfriend. He left, and I kept on phoning him. But the last phone call with him was...well it was that day you saw me at the Lima Bean and you were with that girl. I haven't spoken with him since. I think he's moved on. And...I'm starting to too."

"That's great Blaine! But I am so sorry. I heard that you and Kurt were really close."

"He was my first real love," he said simply.

"But he won't be the last," I said, smiling encouragingly at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Sam," he said, "Are you on Facebook?"

I paled. _Shit. _Facebook! Yes I was on Facebook...but as a girl. What was I going to do?

"No," I lied.

"Really? I thought everyone was!"

"Nope, not me. I guess I just never got round to it."

"Well you need to make one."

I laughed, "It'll be the first thing I do when I get home."

And it was. Well, I opened up Facebook in my browser to tonnes of notifications because I hadn't been on in ages. None of them were interesting apart from a message sent from one of my guy friends from my old school. I read it.

_Message from Joe sent at 17:18 yesterday:_

_Hey Sammy,_

_How is Dalton? Sarah told me everything...I hope it's good. And hey, if you need any tips on being a boy then talk to me, because I just so happen to be one!_

_I was wondering...I was thinking of, maybe asking Sarah out. Don't laugh at me! I just really like her, okay? Recently I think she has been feeling down, so I was thinking of asking her out in a way that she HAS to go agree and then showing her an amazing time. Can you think of anything?_

I smiled. About time. We all knew Joe totally had it bad for Sarah. I laughed out loud. He really was an idiot. And then my smile grew wider. I knew the _perfect _way to ask her out. With her favourite thing ever: music.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

"So...what do you guys think?" I finished.

"Okay, so you want us to serenade this girl who has been feeling a bit down lately?" said Jason sceptically.

"It's like a proposal. But for a date. A date proposal. And I've picked the perfect song. We should do it as a flash mob and perform it for the crowd, you know, serenade it to various people, but I'll be "serenading" her."

They all started smiling. "I actually think it's a pretty good idea. If it's to cheer someone up, the song is going to be happy, right? So it could promote happiness?" said Wes

"Oh it is _such _a feel good song!" I chimed in.

"Where were you thinking of doing it?"

"The shopping mall. Best place for a flash mob, really."

The warblers nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's settled. Warbler Sam, you will go through the choreography and the song for us?"

"Yes, definitely. Okay, sweet, let's get started!"

I looked round at Blaine. He smiled half-heartedly at me. I frowned. He had been awfully quiet.

In fact, the rest of the week he seemed distant. I thought we had gotten past it after our conversation about Kurt.

Clearly not.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

"Ok, guys, places, go mingle, go mingle!" I hissed. We weren't a very good flash mob due to our uniforms, but it would have to do.

We all started clicking. John started to sing the accordion. A few of us came out of the crowd and stood by the fountain, dancing to the beat. Wes began the guitar and I took a deep breath.

"I was fine just a guy living on my own waiting for the sky to fall. Then you called and changed it all, doll." People in the crowd started turning round as more Warblers joined in the circle. I scanned the crowd and found Sarah looking on disbelieving.  
"Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in, we both know you'd already win. Mm, you're original sin.

You fooled me once with your eyes now honey, you fooled me twice with your lies, and I say," I turned around and walked up to Sarah.

"Sarah Smiles like Sarah doesn't care. She lives in a world so unaware. Does she know that my destiny lies with her?"

The warblers grabbed random people in the crowd and sang "Sarah, Sarah Sarah Sarah, Oh Sarah, Sarah," to them a different warbler for every Sarah.  
"Oh Sarah are you saving me."

I ran away from Sarah and stood in the middle. Blaine took his queue and started singing, _"Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way,__I really hope that you would stay__ b__ut you left and went your own way, babe."_

"I don't mind take your time, I've got things to do, besides sit around at wait for you. Oh and I hope you do too."

_"You fooled me once with your eyes now honey,__ y__ou fooled me twice with your lies, and I say,"__  
_  
We all sang the chorus again, some people in the crowd dancing with the warblers.

I stood on the fountain and turned to Sarah. "And it's killing me inside consuming all my time, you've left me blind. And when I think I'm right, you shook away my pride, you cast it all aside."

We did the chorus one last time and we all ran up to Sarah and knelt on our knees. She stood laughing and dancing.

We finished and got up and walked away normally. I saw Blaine completely leave the shopping mall, shaking his head. I looked at him in wonder but remembered why we were here. As the crowd clapped I found Joe and shoved him in front of Sarah. He smiled bashfully and, with a little prodding from me, asked Sarah out.

Mission accomplished.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

The next day in school I couldn't find Blaine anywhere. He wasn't even in glee club.

However, I was asked to go see the football coach at the end of the day.

I found him in his office, adjacent to the changing room. I hadn't been in there at all because...well the guys would be changing in there, and then what if I was expected to change? Awkward situation, no?

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Carson, I understand you are new. Are you interested in trying out for any of the sports groups?"

I laughed. When he didn't say anything I said, "Oh wait, you were being serious! Oh god no, I am awful at sport."

The truth was, I was actually not too bad. But I couldn't risk changing in front of the guys.

The coach looked at me and frowned. After a few seconds he sighed. "Fine, ok. Off you go then."

I hurried away. I walked through the changing room and heard a door open behind me. It was the door to the gym. I turned around and saw Blaine.

"There you are!" I said. And then I stopped at the look on his face. He gave a small wave and walked around the corner. I heard the sound of splashing water so I started to leave. But I stopped. I needed to talk to him. I ran round the corner to him and saw him showering. There was a small wall so I couldn't see anything private but I saw him standing under the shower, running his hands through his hair, the water trickling down his back. He was so _muscly. _I was momentarily stunned before I shook myself awake. I stood forward and I saw Blaine's head twitch. He looked over his shoulder, his hands cupped in front of his face.

We looked at each other for a bit until Blaine fully turned around. I looked at his chest. _Wow. _I thought. He turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before stepping out of the shower.

"What is it Sam?" he asked.

"Blaine, why have you been ignoring me?" I said, remembering what I came here for.

"I haven-"

"Blaine I didn't see you all day," I interrupted. "What's going on?"

"I just don't understand you Sam. First you say you aren't gay, and then you make out with Sebastian Smythe and saying you don't fancy girls, then you tell me that you'll admit that you're gay, and then you make a big song and dance about serenading a girl in public, and asking her out!" he shouted in one breath. He stood panting, and dripping... and I wanted him so bad.

"Blaine, I didn't serenade Sarah. Well I did, but she's my _friend_. It was my other friend Joe who asked me to do it. Did you not see him asking her out at the end?"

Blaine frowned and looked a little confused.

"So you don't like this Sarah girl?"

"Ew god no. That's just wrong."

He smiled. "So you're..." he whispered. He shuffled a little closer to me.

"I don't know," I squeaked. I unconsciously took a step towards him. We were so close that water was dripping onto my nose from his hair. I looked up into his face and he moved even closer. His wet, naked torso touched my school shirt and I could feel the water on his skin. Our lips moved closer together and I closed my eyes.

"No!" I shouted and jumped back. Blaine looked startled.

"No, no, Blaine I can't, I, I'm sorry, no I can't do this," I said. I shook my head. I turned away and ran out the door, tears streaming down my face.

_The song is Sarah Smiles, by Panic! at the Disco. It's a really cute song, and is written, I assume, for the Lead Singer's (Brendon Urie) fiancé, Sarah. Check it out!_


	6. Chapter Five

_I am so, so, so, SOOOO sorry about this! What a fricking long gap! I had writers block and exams and holidays and just so much on that well, I was naughty. But I'm back! I'll just remind you as to what has happened so far._

_Sammy Kendle has dressed up as a boy and gone to Dalton Academy as a student, Sam Carson. She's joined the warblers and is joint soloist with Blaine. Blaine fancies her and thinks she is a homosexual boy and Sammy doesn't know what to say or do. In the last chapter they had a chat and she nearly kissed Blaine. Aaaaand I think thats it! OK here you go..._

I sat on my bed, gazing up at the ceiling. What was I going to do? I nearly kissed Blaine and I couldn't let that happen. It would just be too confusing. I wanted to. _So badly. _But I needed to clear my head and stop messing around. Tomorrow, I decided, I would go and tell Blaine to back off. Even if that meant him hating me, it would be better than being in a false relationship.

My phone vibrated and I nearly fell off my bed. I looked at the screen. A text from Blaine.

_Hey Sam, can you meet me in the choir room tomorrow at lunch? _

I bit my lip. I shouldn't...then again I could tell him to leave me alone there.

_Sure :) _ I sent back.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B -B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

I walked into the choir room. It was empty. I sat on a chair and waited, going over what I was going to say in my head. Five rehearsals later, Blaine walked in.

"Blaine! Listen, I need to talk to you about...what's that?" I was pointing to the stereo he had carried in.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, fiddling with the machine.

"With a boombox?"

Blaine looked up at me and smiled shyly. A few curls hung over his dark eyes. "Well I was hoping that maybe...maybe," he looked at his feet, trying to gather up some courage. "Maybe you could, help me practise?" he said finally, looking at me. I got the feeling that wasn't what he wanted to ask me.

"Sure. Practise for what?" I jumped down from my seat, all thoughts of pushing Blaine away gone.

He fidgeted, "Umm...just...practise. You know...singing."

He handed me a piece of paper. "You sing the girl part...if that's ok?"

I laughed, "Blaine that's fine. And I know this song already," I said, giving him back the paper. I was surprised by his choice in song.

Blaine turned around and pressed the play button.

"Every night I walk the streets, never dreamed of what could happen. Sad and so lonely I saw in the mirror, my reflection staring back at me. Thought; will I ever find what I need?" I sang.

I smiled as I sang the chorus; "But I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night, 'cause no one's got what we got going. Happiness never held onto me until you help me see that together we're just better off."

Blaine walked away from me slowly, to the other side of the room as he sang, "_Oh my hearts been tried time and again. I always thought that it was me but I see now just how wrong I was, no I haven't known you for a lifetime but somehow I've never been __**more sure that you're for me**__." _He turned around as I sang the last six words with him._ "Mm baby please don't, don't leave just come and dance with me __**tonight**__." _I joined in on the tonight and walked towards him.

We both sang the chorus and walked towards each other, smiling.

"_Don't be cruel to me oh I've wanted more, but I've been wrong before." _

"So much learning to lose, but you're not a day too soon!" we reached out our hands and joined them together as we sang "_**So say you feel the same and you'll never be lonely anymore**_."

We sang the chorus together again and I started to walk away. It went a capella at "But I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night, 'cause no one's got what we got going," and we both belted it out looking at each other. His face was filled with so much longing and I knew mine was too.

"_We're just better off."_

"I'll wear that dress."

"_And I'll wear that tie."_

"And we'll just dance through the night,"

"_**Tonight. Tonight**_," we sang together, walking towards each other again.

I sang the very last "tonight," on my own, and we were face to face, so close I could see every single eyelash. The CD stopped and we both seemed to stop breathing too. He cupped the side of my face at the same time as I put my hand on the back of his head. We both pulled the other towards ourselves and our lips collided. My heart fluttered as his lips moved gently against mine. But I pulled away, not roughly, and rested my forehead on his, eyes closed. We both panted a little and I took a step back.

"Blaine," I began weakly.

"No, Sam, don't," he pleaded.

"Blaine I'm sorry," I mumbled, and, looking anywhere but him, I ran from the choir room.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B -B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

I had two classes after that, without Blaine, but that didn't calm me down. Because after that it was Warblers practise. I didn't know how to react. Kissing him felt so right but I knew it was so wrong. It would be cruel to carry on pretending to be a boy and letting Blaine become even more infatuated. But when Miss Salsberry handed back our test papers and I got my first ever A I didn't want to leave. Dalton Academy was doing so much good for my education, and even though I was probably breaking some law or some rules somewhere, I couldn't help but carry on the lie.

At Warbler practice it was slightly awkward. Blaine and I didn't do much talking, but we were preparing for Sectionals which would be the next day. With all the drama that had happened I had completely forgotten about it. So had Blaine it seemed. After practise he asked me to stay behind a chat.

I couldn't look him in the eye. "What's up Blaine?"

"Sam...Sam I know you like me the way I like you. Why can't we be together? I want to be your boyfriend. Are you worried about prejudice, because believe me that doesn't happen here!"

I finally looked him in the eye and I saw so much desperation it nearly killed me.

"Blaine...there's just some things going on right now that I don't know how to deal with. I just can't...be in a relationship right now."

His shoulders slumped and he nodded his head.

Without knowing what else to do, I said "See you tomorrow," and left.

"Don't forget sectionals!" he called to my retreating back.


End file.
